Ayah Sasuke
by Queennara
Summary: Wah, Sakura melahirkan anak Sasuke. Bagaimana rupa-nya sehingga membuat Uchiha Madara mewariskan kekayaannya padanya? Apa juga yang membuat Sasuke menggeram frustasi? "Ugh, baiklah! jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu!"/ "Uh sepertinya aku tidak jadi mewariskan kekayaanku pada ayahmu dan kakaknya! kuberikan semua untukmu!" Read and Review please?


A/N : Hola minna-san! Ini fanfic request-an dari Uchiha Kirana. Gomen ne, kalau ga sesuai sama bayangannya. Soalnya, saya kepikirannya yang seperti ini. Berhubung saya paling payah dan ga bisa nulis fanfic Canon, jadi saya buat AU deh! X3 semoga suka ya…

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ayah Sasuke © Queen Nara

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Romance, little bit Humor

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno (Uchiha)

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), fluffy, gaje, abal, oneshoot, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, Ayolah~" Uchiha Sakura masih tetap merengek pada suaminya yang sedang memunggunginya. Tak henti-hentinya wanita bersurai pink itu mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia terus merengak meminta di belikan Dorayaki di tengah malam begini. Sasuke tidak bergeming. Berpura-pura memejamkan matanya dan menulikan pendengarannya.

"Hiks… Sasuke-kun jahat… hiks… padahal ini permintaan anak kita… hiks… bersabarlah nak, Tou-sanmu memang keterlaluan." Sakura mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Arrgh… baiklah, baiklah, baiklah! Kau ingin apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kesal pada sang istri yang mulai ceria kembali. Gadis bermata emerald itu langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Aku ingin makan dorayaki Sasuke-kun. Aku juga ingin meminum ocha hangat." Kata Sakura sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher suami tercintanya itu. Sasuke menghela nafas. Jam sebelas malam seperti ini memang masih ada yang menjual dorayaki?

"Sakura, ini hampir tengah malam. Tidak mungkin ada yang menjualnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Sakura. Sasuke hampir terlonjak saat Sakura tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya kasar.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi, pada anakmu lagi? Hiks…" Sakura memasang wajah merajuknya dengan menggunakan puppy eyes yang dilinangi air mata dan wajah yang super sedih. Membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu tidak tahan lagi. Wajah itu… adalah kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke yang tanpa cela.

"Ugh… baiklah! Jangan beri aku tatapan seperti itu!" Dan pria berambut emo itu langsung menyambar jaket dan dompet serta kunci mobilnya berburu dorayaki di tengah malam. Semoga kau beruntung ya, Sasuke!

-oOo-

"Ngghhhh…" Teriakan tertahan menggema di ruang bersalin itu. Sakura berteriak penuh nafsu sambil menahan rasa sakit. Ia mencengkram telapak tangan Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Bungsu Uchiha itu pun hanya meringis pelan. Teriakan Sakura semakin menjadi saat merasakan kontraksi. Membuat Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pilu. Demi jidat lebarnya Sakura, baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Sakura kesakitan seperti ini.

"Bagus Ny. Uchiha, kepalanya sudah terlihat. Ayo, sedikit lagi." Dokter berambut hitam itu menyemangati Sakura. Wanita berhelaian soft pink itu mengangguk cepat. Tubuhnya di banjiri peluh yang membuatnya terlihat berkilau diruangan serba putih itu.

"Ngghh…hah…hah…hah…" Nafas Sakura mulai tersenggal-senggal. Sasuke mencium kening Sakura sebagai penyemangat dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura ikut tersenyum lemah. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya merasakan kontraksi. Ia langsung menjambak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun NO BAKA! PANTAT AYAM SIALAAANN!"

"Oe…oe…oe…" bersamaan dengan jeritan Sakura, sang Uchiha kecil pun lahir. Sasuke yang masih mengelus kepalanya yang habis kena jambakan maut Sakura langsung tersenyum sumringah. Ia langsung mengecup bibir Sakura singkat dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou Sakura." Ujarnya pelan. Sakura mengangguk kemudian terkekeh, membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Hihihi, Sama-sama Sasuke-kun. Waktu aku menjambak dan mengumpatimu, rasanya aku punya kekuatan lebih." Ujar Sakura dengan riangnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Mau marah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah susah-susah melahirkan keturunannya, masa' dimarahi?

"Selamat Tuan, bayinya laki-laki dan sehat." Ucap salah seorang suster. Bayi berambut pantat ayam yang sedang tertidur itu di beringkan disamping ibunya.

"Bagaimana kalau Uchiha Aoyama." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sakura langsung mengagguk semangat.

"Nama yang bagus. Kyaa! Namanya mirip dengan tokoh di Manga Tokyo Mew-Mew. Aoyama kan manis, tampan dan pintar. Kyaa!" Sakura ribut sendiri. Sasuke hanya bisa bengong. Sejak kapan istrinya menjadi Otaku?

-oOo-

Sasuke berdecak kesal berulang kali. Pasalnya, istri dan anaknya yang baru berusia 8 bulan iu belum juga keluar dari kamar. Pria berambut emo itu berulang kali melihat arloji warna hitamnya. Padahal acara Ulang Tahun Uchiha Corporation yang ke-50 sebentar lagi di mulai. Bisa gawat kalu ia terlambat. Direktur tidak boleh terlambat bukan?

Drap… drap… drap…

Terdengar langkah kaki dari atas membuat Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya, Sakura yang sedang menggendong anaknya tersenyum manis. Sakura menggunakan dress warna hitam selutut dengan manik-manik sebagai hiasannya. Rambut soft pink-nya disanggul keatas menambah keanggunanya. Harus Sasuke akui bahwa, istrinya itu sangat cantik. Lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu berdehem untuk menghilangkan groginya.

"Ayo kita pergi Sakura." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada istri tercintanya yang masih berada ditangga nomor dua dari bawah. Sakura tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Dengan bergandengan tangan dan Aoyama berada dalam gendongan Sasuke, mereka memasuki limousine yang sudah dipesankan Uchiha Madara untuk cucu dan cicit kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Senyum tipis tak henti-hentinya luntur di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ayah satu anak itu sedang tersenyum bangga pada anaknya sendiri yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya di elu-elukan dan di puji para tamu undangan. Memang, Uchiha Aoyama memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa. Dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang mewariskan garis ketampanan dan Uchiha Sakura yang mewariskan ke-manisan dan ke-imutan pada bayi bermata onyx itu. Setiap tamu undangan akan menghampiri Aoyama dan memuji wajah tampan dan imut sekaligus pada wajah bayi itu. Oh, ayolah~ siapa yang tidak terbius dengan wajah tampan nan imut itu, dengan kulit putih bersih, mata onyx berbinar kehijauan serta rambut mencuat bak pantat ayam, siapa yang tidak terbius pesona bayi menggemaskan itu? Bahkan Uchiha Madara…

"Sini, cucu kakek yang paling menggemaskan! Uh~ Sepertinya aku tidak jadi mewariskan hartaku pada ayahmu dan kakaknya. Aku akan mewariskan semua untukmu!" Uchiha Madara berujar riang sambil memeluk Aoyama dengan erat. Sedangkan bayi menggemaskan itu hanya cengengesan. See? Bahkan Uchiha Madara lebih menyayangi Aoyama daripada Sasuke dan Itachi yang notabene dulu selalu dimanjakan dan amat sangat disayang. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataan Madara. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa berbangga hati karena anaknya amat sangat disayang oleh buyutnya kan?

"Sepertinya kita mendapat saingan baru Otouto. Bahkan Uchiha Kenji tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu sebelumnya." Bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke dengan nada bercanda. Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan dan menatap lurus pada Aoyama yang sedang di timang oleh Uchiha Mikoto dengan dikelilingi Uchiha Fugaku yang tersenyum tipis, Uchiha Madara yang tersenyum sedikit lebar, Kenji –putra Itachi yang berumur 5 tahun- yang merajuk ingin melihat Aoyama, Uchiha Hana –istri Itachi- yang sedang berbincang dengan Sakura. Yah, setidaknya anaknya itu sekarang menjadi kebanggaan keluarga besar Uchiha bukan?

-oOo-

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi sambil berjalan di koridor rumahnya. Ia sedikit terheran karena tak ada yang menyambutnya saat pulang. Ia menlonggarkan dasi yang serasa mencekiknya sambil mencari-cari keberadaan istri dan jagoan kecilnya. Tidak cukup kah masalah meng-handle kantor sendirian karena ayah-nya sedang ada urusan sendiri, Madara yang sedang berlibur dan Itachi yang sedang merawat anak-nya yang sakit karena Hana sibuk di RS (?) hewan-nya? Dia sangat ingin cepat pulang dan melihat senyum manis Sakura dan pelukan hangat Aoyama yang menyambutnya. Saat sedang menelisik satu-persatu ruangan, indra pendengarannya menangkap suara ribut yang berasal dari ruang keluarga. Segera saja ia berlari kecil menuju kesana. Dan benar saja, seorang wanita berambut pink sedang tersenyum aneh pada anak berusia 5 tahun yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas sofa. Pria bermata onyx itu mengangkat alis heran. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aoyama, berhenti melompat di sofa." Tegur Sasuke dengan nada datar-nya. Mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya, fotokopian Sasuke itu langsung turun dan menghambur kedalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu jahat!" Adu Aoyama sambil menarik-narik jas Sasuke. Mengernyit heran. Sasuke tahu betul kalau anaknya itu sangat menyayangi Sakura dan tidak pernah mengatainya seperti itu.

"Ada apa jagoan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Aoyama. Anak bermata onyx itu terdiam, namun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayah, masa' Ibu tidak mau mengabulkan pelmintaanku. Padahal aku sudah belusaha menjadi anak baik." Adu Aoyama lagi dengan nada layaknya anak-anak berusia 5 tahun dan cadelnya. Sasuke semakin mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, ia sangat tahu kalau Sakura sangat memanjakan Aoyama apabila mau bersikap baik dan gampang diatur. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. Wanita berambut pink itu menghela nafas panjang ketika tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Tanya pada Aoyama-kun sendiri Sasuke-kun. Untuk yang kali ini, aku tidak bisa." Kata Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kemudian menunduk, menghindari bertatapan mata dengan Sasuke.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Aoyama." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala anaknya penuh sayang. Seketika, binar-binar cerah terpampang jelas dimata onyx kehijauan Aoyama.

"Ayah, aku ingin kakek Fugaku dan Paman Itachi memotong lrlambut dan belgaya seperti kita." Ucap Aoyama dengan polos, tidak lupa dengan cadelnya juga. "Kan bagus, satu kelualga punya lrlambut yang sama. Kalau pelrlu, kakek Madala juga."

Doeng!

Sasuke menganga dengan tidak elite-nya. Oke, ia akui bahwa anak-nya memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ia berpikiran seperti itu?

"Tidak bisa Aoyama, kali ini ayah tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." Sasuke berusaha mengambil wibawa dan merubah wajahnya kembali datar. Tiba-tiba, mata onyx Aoyama berkaca-kaca. Ia memandang ayah kesayangannya itu dengan mata onyx-nya yang mulai digenangi air mata.

"Ayah, aku mohon. Aku iri dengan Arata yang mempunyai rambut yang sama dengan Paman Naruto dan Kakek Minato." Aoyama semakin menunjukkan wajah merajuknya dengan mata puppy eyes yang digenangi air mata dan wajah yang dibuat semakin sedih. Tatapan itu…

Sepertinya dia benar anakmu eh, Sasuke?

**FIN**

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

Aloha~ minna-san! Bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic multi-chap saya malah membuat fic baru. NyeheheheX3

Habis, saya udah buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya dari fanfic multi-chap saya, tapi saya rombak lagi karena kurang puas. Saya kan ga mau ngecewain readers. Jadi, maaf ga bisa saya update dulu. Saya jadi buat fanfic ini selain untuk menghilangkan stress, juga buat nepatin request-an dari Kirana-Senpai. Semoga suka ya! ^O^

Oh ya, anggap saja ini sequel dari fict saya yang "Sasuke kena MalaRindu" hehehe. Ga ding, saya juga udah mikirin sequel dari Sasuke kena MalaRindu. Dan idenya udah ada di otak saya, tinggal nulis dan di publish. ;) Itung-itung juga buat ngerayain ulang tahun saya ke-14 pada hari Minggu tanggal 21 April nanti #ternyata saya masih lumayan muda ya! #Plak! Udah ah, curcol mulu nih.

Bagaiman pendapat readers tentang fanfic saya ini? Berkenankan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review?

.

.

Regard,

.

.

Queen Nara at Jepara. Friday, 19 April 2013, 08:12 PM.


End file.
